


Pin Up Boys

by Imafilthycasual



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Art, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Digital Art, Gen, Gil Elvgren, Gil Elvgren Style, Might do this for all the Robins, Nude Modeling, pin up paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafilthycasual/pseuds/Imafilthycasual
Summary: So I've been wanting to mimic Gil Elvgren Pin-Up Paintings but with the various Robins for a loooooooong time now. I love seeing male characters depicted in these silly pseudo erotic pin-up paintings so I figured I'd do one myself.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaybird time!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mooooooore Pin up Boys (Just another Elvgren Mimic). There are actually a couple of pin up girls posing with cars by Elvgren (all of which are perfect for Jay), so I might do another one of Jay later.The car is based on the Adam West Batman classic car which is perfect for pin up era because the car is a 1950s model. And, yes, that's a crowbar. I'll see myself out.....

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of Nightwing is mimicking the Gil Elvgren's painting of a girl with a towel on a scale.  
> https://www.amusingplanet.com/2011/04/gil-elvgrens-pin-up-girls-and-their.html
> 
> I'll be referencing pictures from the link above if you wanna check them out :D!
> 
> I haven't drawn any real digital art photos in yeeeeears so I'm pretty damn rusty. Sorry lol
> 
> So I should note that I saw another artist that did one of Dick half-in his Nightwing costume with his legs in the air and it just lit a fire under me. I want to see more of these of the Robins in the world so I highly encourage everyone to try it because... honestly... it's stupid funny and fun. Thanks for viewing and reading!


End file.
